Under the mistletoe
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have their own tradition of what to do under the mistletoe, Very much to someones horror. Story is AU. Rated M for a reason. Please R&R.


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Just something that popped in my head. Please let me know what you think by reviewing._

_Warning: This story is malexmale. _

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were at the christmas party that Uther and Ygraine threw every year on christmas day. Arthur walked into the big house with his arm around Merlin's waist and walked upto Ygraine. "Arthur you're here." she said and hugged him. "And you too Merlin." she said and gave him a quick hug as well.

"We nearly didn't come, Merlin still feels uncomfortable around father."

"It's about time your father grew up and accepted that you're gay, with him being how he is when he sees you and Merlin together, I have put mistletoe up everywhere, so if you're both under it when Uther is in sight, don't hold back."

Arthur laughed. "Actually mum. Me and Merlin never kiss under the mistltoe."

"Why not?"

"We do something that we find a lot better than kissing whenever we are under it." By the way Merlin was blushing and Arthur with a proud smile on his face, Ygraine understood exactly what her son and Merlin prefer to do under the mistletoe. "Oh I see." she said with a little giggle.

* * *

As the party went on Ygraine took her son to one side. "What's the matter mum?"

"I want to have a bit of fun with your father."

Arthur pulled a face. "Ugh mum I don't want to know."

"I don't mean like that Arthur. Let me explain. Because of how your father is with you two I want to give him a shock with yours and Merlin's help and laugh in his face really."

Arthur looked shocked at his mum. "How drunk are you?"

"I'm not Arthur. Will you help me?"

"What is it you want us to do?"

"I've put a mistletoe up in your fathers office, of all places, and there is a hidden camera in every room for secruity. I'll leave it to you and Merlin to do your part and I'll do my part to go with your father when he looks at all the telly's to make sure that every room is secure."

"I'd do it mum, but Merlin wouldn't."

"Then don't tell him. Just go and find him and lead him there now. Just make sure you do what you're going to do directly under the mistletoe."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "Next time Merlin calls me evil, I'm going to tell him I get it from you. I'll go and get Merlin. Give us about fifteen minutes before you and father decide to check the cameras."

* * *

Arthur found Merlin at the drinks table. "How many have you had?"

"I'm about to start my third." Merlin answered. He was about to pick up a glass of wine when Arthur stopped him, he took hold of Merlin's hand and led him away from the table. "Come on. I want to show you around, you haven't really seen all of the house have you."

"No." Merlin said as he let Arthur drag him out of the room.

After showing Merlin a couple of rooms, Arthur led him into his fathers office. Merlin let go of Arthur's hand and walked forward to have a look around, giving Arthur the oppurtunity to lock the door behind him without Merlin realising.

Merlin walked behind the big desk in the centre of the room and looked up to see Arthur smiling at him. "What?"

"Look up." Merlin looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Merlin looked back at Arthur to see him making his way to Merlin. When Arthur reached Merlin, he cupped Merlin's face and started to kiss him which soon turned passionate. Merlin broke from Arthur. "Someone could come in." Merlin panted.

"I've locked the door. I want you Merlin."

Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur, threading his fingers through his hair. Arthur pulled back and sweeped everything that was sat on the desk onto the floor, he un-buttoned Merlin's shirt and chucked it on the floor which was quickly followed by his own. He stripped Merlin of his trousers, then his own, once they were both naked, Arthur picked Merlin up and layed him atop of the desk and climbed on top of Merlin. He started to kiss Merlin passionately, who responded and roamed his hands all over Arthur's body. Arthur parted Merlin's legs and slowly slid a finger inside Merlin who moaned against Arthur's mouth. When Merlin pushed down on Arthur's finger, Arthur pushed a second one in and started to fuck Merlin with his fingers. "Arthur please?"

Arthur pulled his fingers out and lined his hard cock up with Merlin's entrance and slowly pushed in. Merlin threw his arms around Arthur's neck. "Oh Arthur." he moaned. Arthur pulled out before slowly pushing back in. "Faster Arthur...Harder" Arthur kissed Merlin and started to thrust harder. "Ah...Ah...Ah...Arthur."

"Gods Merlin." Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Soon Merlin came and spilled all over Arthur's hand and their chests. After a couple of more thrusts, Arthur came inside of Merlin. He collapsed on Merlin and buried his face in Merlin's neck whilst they both got their breaths back.

* * *

Arthur climbed off Merlin and sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk. Arthur pushed a button and the chair tipped back so far.

Merlin sat up and edged his way to the end of the desk and let his legs drop of the edge and looked at Arthur, laying there smirking at Merlin who smirked back and looked down to see Arthur getting hard again.

Merlin got off the desk and climbed onto the recliner, straddling Arthur. Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur's cock and eased himself down onto it, he took hold of Arthur's hands, entwining their fingers together and slowly started to ride Arthur. "Oh Merlin. You're insatiable...faster Merlin."

Merlin started to go faster as Arthur thrust up. Merlin's head fell back as he felt himself getting close again. "Ah Arthur...I'm close."

"Come for me baby." Arthur let go of Merlin's hand and started to gently squeeze Merlin's balls. That was it for Merlin. He lost it and spilled once more onto Arthur's chest. When Arthur felt Merlin's walls tighten, he lost it and came in Merlin for the second time that night. Not bothering about the come on Arthur's chest or the fact that Arthur was still inside him, Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur who kissed back, wrapping his arms around Merlin.

After ten minutes Merlin and Arthur got dressed and left the room. They walked back to the main room to see Ygraine saying goodbye to people. "I'll get our coats." Merlin said and walked away. Arthur walked upto his mum. "Where's father?"

"At the moment. Throwing up after seeing his son not only shag his boyfriend sensless on his desk, but then moved to his favourite chair."

"I bet his face was a picture wasn't it?"

"Oh it was. I'll never forget that face for as long as I live."

Merlin came back with their coats. "Thank you for inviting me to your party. I had a great time."

"You're welcome Merlin." Ygraine looked from Merlin to Arthur. "I'll ring you tomorrow." Arthur nodded and said goodbye before leaving with Merlin.

* * *

The next Morning Arthur got a call from Ygraine. "Hello?"

_"Hello Arthur."_

"Mum? Where are you? I can hardly hear you."

_"I'm out shopping with your father. All sales start the day after christmas day and your father, after being awake all night because everytime he shut his eyes he saw you and Merlin, he has dragged me out with him, he wants a new desk, a new recliner, new stationary, everything."_

Arthur laughed.

_"It's quite fun really. Everytime I ask your father why he wants new stuff he just shudders. You're best to stay away for a week or so."_

Arthur continued to laugh. "Alright mum. Talk to you later."

Merlin walked into the room and sat down, straddling Arthur. "Who was that?" Merlin asked as he started to kiss Arthur's neck. "My mum. She's out shopping, father dragged her out because he wants to buy all new stuff for his office." he answered as he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. "Funny time to buy furniture isn't it."

"Well, he feels as though he needs to buy all new stuff after watching his son shag his boyfriend sensless on the desk before moving onto the chair on camera."

Merlin pulled back with a shocked look on his face. "Camera?"

"Yeah. There is a camera in all the rooms."

"You knew this and you didn't tell me? I wont be able to face Uther again."

"He feels the same about you after last night."

Merlin groaned and buried hi face in Arthur's neck in embarressment whilst Arthur laughed.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
